The Observations of a Bystander: Seigaku Men
by UchihaNightFlower
Summary: -BL- The guys from Seigaku and their relationships with one another from the perspective of a bystander. No juicy stuff.
1. Gender Confusion

**_A/N:_** Okay, so just to clear things up, I'm trying a different perspective, so there aren't any _juicy _scenes or anything like that. Remember, this is told by a bystander, so of course, a bystander can't watch people have sex. Duh. Anyhow, don't hate the bystander; she's not a Mary Sue. She's just a tomboy who doesn't like pink and purple and skirts.

**_Disclaimer:_** Don't own PoT.

* * *

**The Observations of a Bystander**

**Chapter 1:** Gender Confusion

**Featuring: **Tezuka Kunimitsu& Fuji Syuusuke

Hi, my name is one you shall never know. I am an insignificant bystander. I am from the girls' tennis club in Seigaku, so you probably don't know me. I made a scene when I first joined the tennis club. Reason: they thought I was a dude. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a big chunk of muscle. I am a 167cm, lithe-build girl with an average-looking face. Yeah, sure, I convinced the principal somehow that I would die from a million blows on the head with a blunt ax before I wear that outrageously short green skirt. So I showed up in boys' uniforms. Okay put it all together. A tanned 2nd year shows up with a band-aid on their face in guys' uniform, introduces themselves using 'ore', goes and changes into baggy polo and basketball shorts (tennis ones in the wash)…and no obvious breast (c'mon, ever heard of a sports bra?). In short, I looked 77 percent male. The girls looked at me as if I was from Mars. I think they were trying to figure out why a guy has a ponytail **(1)**.I looked at their attire and grimaced. I do not accept those ridiculous purple tennis skirts. I mean, come on, we are playing full on tennis! And so, five minutes after, I ended up having a gender check by the coach.

As it turned out, the girls' tennis club was a bit of a joke. There was a girl who kept crying when I lobbed the ball back to her, saying she couldn't get it. And once or twice, a girl got the ball past me. I was impressed until she squealed and repeated the word 'sorry' a thousand times in a row. After the first 20 minutes there, I ended up running 15 laps on my own just to pass the time. That's when I began noticing interesting events taking place in the boys' courts next-door…

Being a new student, it is essential to know about my school, and I immediately took notice of Seigaku No. 1 and No. 2. I observed them daily, trying to perfect my tennis by watching players with real skill. I later became aware of the little midget who was really good also, but as I said, that came _later_. I also observed all the other regulars and I noticed this…

Anyone can say that all the Seigaku regulars are men. Solid, brave and masculine men. Although Fuji Syuusuke would be a different case. I mean, of course he doesn't have breasts nor does he take a hundred hours getting ready in the morning, but no one could say that his skin wasn't flawless and fresh, light and perfect. No one could his voice wasn't that melodically soft song when he laughs. And definitely no one could say he wasn't as beautiful as all the angels in Heaven.

Well, at least a certain Seigaku captain couldn't. Seriously, that guy has five layers of concrete and bricks for his face, but whenever that Fuji guy smiles, I see one layer crumble. When Fuji speaks to him, another layer goes 'crack'. The moment the blue-eyed weirdo spoke his name, the third layer vanishes. When he touches his shoulder, or even hold his hand gently when 'no one' is looking, the fourth concrete was evaporates. Incredible. But still not good enough. I wanted to see what that stoic captain would do without his last wall.

I soon found out one fateful afternoon, after all the regulars have gone. I was running my last of my ten daily laps that I set up for myself, when I tripped on a lone tennis ball. I yelled out as my knee scraped the rough ground and hit a sharp pebble. As I sat on the ground, cursing the first-years, I looked around for a place to sit and tend to my furiously bleeding knee. Spotting the club house right in front of me, I hurried to the door, barely noticed the strange noises coming from the other side, yanked it open and…froze.

There on the bench near the back wall, were Fuji and Tezuka. No. Not _just _ Fuji and Tezuka. A very _shirtless, very ruffled _ Fuji straddling a very _shirtless, glasses-less_ Tezuka-buchou, obviously just broken apart from a _really_ deep kiss. Both stared at me, frozen, and I stared at them, frozen. The blood from my wound now stained the top of my socks but the pain has vanished. A split millisecond passed as my mind kicked in and I quickly slammed the door shut.

No more than five steps from the door found me being grabbed on the arm by Fuji-sempai. I stumbled from his firm grip and almost fell on my injured knee if his grip wasn't so strong.

"Neh, you're injured." He said in his soft voice.

"I'm okay, sempai. I'm just gonna leav—" I was cut off.

"C'mon. We have a first-aid kit in the club room." He said gently.

I was reluctantly led back to the club room and ordered to sit on a bench. I vaguely noted that I was about the same height as the brown-haired sempai. Useless everyday facts haunt me. The captain just stood in the corner, eyeing Fuji-sempai as he tended to my bloody knee. I could see his eye traveling from Fuji-sempai's face to his butt then back up again. As he worked I began to understand why Tezuka-buchou liked Fuji-sempai so much. He is kind, smart and very pretty. At that very moment, I thought Tezuka-buchou was the luckiest man on the face of the Earth.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. We didn't think there would still be people around at this time. I hope it doesn't bother you. Right, Kunimitsu?"

I saw the captain give a curt nod. I said, "It's okay, it doesn't bother me. Just surprised, is all."

Fuji smiled and took out a roll of medical tape, continuing on my knee.

"There, that'll do. Maybe you should go to the doctor to check it out, but it's not a very serious injury." Said Fuji-sempai, his usual smile in place.

"Thank you." I muttered. I stood up and tried moving my leg. It stung, but it wasn't unbearable pain. Good, I can walk home.

"Thanks, sempai. I'll be going now. See you guys!"

"Wait." A stern voice called.

I turned around to look at the buchou.

"I don't remember seeing you in the tennis club. If you are new, you can sign up with me now."

Fuji-sempai giggled a little and I smiled, slightly amused, "Time for an update, buchou. You suffer from gender confusion. I'm a girl."

With that, I walked out of the club room, satisfied, with a big smile plastered on my face.

Hey, as I said, I'm just a bystander. What I saw, is what I saw. Nothing more than that.

****

**

* * *

**

****

**1)** Shishido had a ponytail, what's wrong with that?

****

That was the first chapter folks. It's not very Tezuka/Fuji centered but that's how it's supposed to be. Like? No like? Suggestions? Review!

By the way, I know I'm doing a lot of stuff, you know starting this, stopping that, but I have it controlled. Just can't control the new ideas that keep flowing in.

**-UNF **


	2. Chase Chase

**_A/N:_** Okay, so just to clear things up, I'm trying a different perspective, so there aren't any _juicy _scenes or anything like that. Remember, this is told by a bystander, so of course, a bystander can't watch people have sex. Duh. Anyhow, don't hate the bystander; she's not a Mary Sue. She's just a tomboy who doesn't like pink and purple and skirts.

By the way, you know how many fangirls like to see themselves as part of an anime sometimes? To feel closer to the characters? Maybe it's just me, but if that was ever to happen, this is probably how close you will get to them…yes, trust me, girl's can't get into a boy team.

**_Disclaimer:_** Don't own PoT.

**The Observations of a Bystander**

**Chapter 2: Chase Chase**

**Featuring:**Momoshiro Takeshi & Echizen Ryoma

My name is one you shall never know. I do not intend to give you my name. I am an insignificant bystander. I am from the girls' tennis club in Seigaku, so you probably don't know me, anyway.

A Sunday stroll through the neighborhood is my favorite thing to do on chilly days like these. My black jacket flapped loosely against my body. My new Adidas were red striped today. The birds were chirping an autumn song, the leaves were whistling, my ice cream is dripping, Echizen is buying Ponta, Momoshiro is stealing his hat, the cat is stupid…backtrack…OH.

"Give me back my hat." Echizen said, annoyed.

"No! Unless you can reach it, that is!" Momo said, holding it high above his head, where the kid can never reach, even if he did manage to grow a centimeter or so in the next 5 seconds. I stood watching, silent.

"Give it back, Momo-sempai!"

"Shorty, jump!—ARGH!"

I held back a snicker as Echizen dumped his bottle of Ponta on Momo. The spiky-haired dude didn't look too happy…uh-oh…oh god, Echizen is running this way, he's fast, he's approaching, he's…GOT MY SKATEBOARD! Okay, so bumping me to the ground was okay, stepping on my bag was okay, but taking my skateboard with him is NOT okay. I lifted myself up and ran.

"Hey shorty! GIVE ME BACK MY SKATEBOARD!!!" I yell. He looks back, jumps on my skate board and skates off. GAHR!!! I don't run speed as well as my distance, so my breath was becoming shallower. 'I'll never catch him!' I thought.

Just as I was racing down the slope, I heard a whirring sound behind me. Momoshiro's bike! I stopped in my tracks as he whizzed closer, closer. I only had one chance, if I lose it, my birthday present goes bye-bye and I'll have to explain my loss to my control-freak of a mother. Closer, closer, very fast, shit, it's fast, I can't make it…he whizzed past me and using my worst of judgments, I latched myself onto the back of the bike. There was a screeching as the bike slowed and I jumped on, the force pushing the bike down the slope again.

"Go, chase the kid, he has my skateboard!!!"

"Hey, who the heck are you?"

"Not now, man, hurry!"

"What the heck, why you telling me…hey! You're that scrawny boy who runs around our court everyday!"

"Yeah, yeah, the anti-social one. Step on it!"

"Ah, no, the thing is the whole tennis team noticed you one way or the other, because you're the only one who runs that court alone at practice time. Say, do you play tennis? You look so small, you're almost like gir—"

"And you're almost like a gorilla who won't stop talking, hurry up and catch that kid, will ya?!"

"…"

SCREEEEEECH!!!

I fell backwards as the bike came to a sudden halt. Before I hit the ground, I was grabbed by the front of the shirt up into violet eyes.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A GORILLA HUH?! YOU'RE JUST THIS SCRAWNY BOY WITH A GIRLY FACE WHOM I BARELY KNOW AND YOU'RE CALLING ME A—"

"Momo-sempai, where are your manners?"

The spiky-headed 'gorilla' turned around.

"Echizen! You're gonna pay!"

I watched as the shorty sipped on a new can of soda, hand in pocket, my skateboard under his arm.

"Ah! That's my…"

"Oh yeah, here you go. Thanks." He threw it at me, and I fumbled with my arms, almost dropping it.

'I didn't even lend it to you…' I thought. He was clearly a snobby bastard. Despite those huge, cute hazel eyes.

"Neh, Echizen," Momoshiro said, quickly forgetting our argument, "this boy just jumped on my bike while I was riding, it was pretty cool, and he got on uninjured!"

"Oh really?" they continued to converse as if the whole Ponta-cap thing didn't happen. Actually, now that he mentioned it, the inside of my jeans were ripped a little bit and I had a thin cut running an inch on my thigh. And there was a bruise forming on my knee when I lifted my pant leg. Not to mention it hurt a lot between my legs…

_'Uninjured my ass.'_

I shuffled my way to a water fountain to wash my injury, leaving my bag and skate board with the pair, limped towards the vending machine, and bought a can of soda on the way back.

I was walking back to take my stuff and looked up just in time to see Echizen yank Momoshiro down to kiss him hard on the lips. My inner fangirl screamed hell and I blushed, eyes wide. Part of me told me it was rude, but this time it was different. They don't know I'm watching. So I hid behind a conveniently set out trash can and watched as Momoshiro put his hand on Echizen's head and pushed him closer to his face. He doesn't look that much like a gorilla, by the way.

Even from afar you can tell they were chuckling and smiling into the kiss. And when Momoshiro tried to the tongue thing, Echizen pulled away and hit him on the shoulder.

"Not too much in public, dammit!" I imagined him saying, although I'm not very sure, it could have been something else.

Echizen smiled again and kissed Momoshiro gently again, making the bigger guy close his eyes, mesmerized, without realizing the other's hand snaking to his bag when suddenly the shorty pulled away, his hat in hand.

"Hey!"

"Got what I wanted." The shorty said, with a smirk.

I opened my soda and emerged from my hiding place. I walked over to the pair and picked up my stuff. (Yes, me being the big spoiler-of-romantic-moment.)

"Hey, boy! What's your name?" I absently notice that his arm was rested comfortably around Echizen's shoulder.

"I'm—"

"Momo-sempai! That's rude!"

"What?"

I shrugged a saluted goodbye as I skated off.

Not half a minute later, I heard from behind me, "EH?! A GIRL?!"  
****

****

**Me and Tesi:**

Alright folks. It's not very Momo/Echizen centered but, like I said, that's how it's supposed to be. Like? No like? Suggestions? Review!

These chapters are how I picture the very best and most realistic scenario might be if I were in the world of PoT. Many fangirls like to see themselves as part of an anime. To feel closer to the characters, you know? Maybe it's just me, but if that was ever to happen, this is probably the closest you will get to them. You know, minus the BL part if you're not into that sort of stuff.

Now that I think of it, this proximity is probably VERY, VERY, VERY unlikely. But it's possible. So another warning, **even though I really like these boys, it's a sin to pair them up with a girl! ME NO LIKEY! So this girl is by no means, a Mary Sue, my look-alike, nor someone I would pair up with any one of these boys. **But, you may think of her as yourself, cuz I am probably thinking myself as her when I'm writing this too.

**-UNF**


End file.
